Chained Up
by Optimus-gun
Summary: [SEQUEL : WORRY] (COMPLETED) Bukannya Kwon Hyunbin tidak mau. Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang harus dia pikirkan secara matang-matang, sebelum mengikat seorang Hwang Minhyun. It's GS! KomuPrime. Minhyunbin. M!Hyunbin. Fem!Minhyun. And the others. It's PD101 S2! JBJxWanna One. Bahasa tidak baku alias Non EYD untuk percakapan.
1. Chapter 1

**KOMUROLA X OPTIMUS HWANG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Hwang Minhyun.**

 **OC as Hyunbin's adopted child.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Sangbin.**

 **Kim Jaehwan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mentioned! PD101 Season 2 members and Seventeen members.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel : Worry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"bin"

Hyunbin menoleh pada minhyun dengan tatapan tanyanya dan bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum saat mendapati jaein yang tengah terlelap di pangkuan minhyun dengan kepala yang ia usalkan pada perut rata minhyun.

"kenapa, yang?"

Tangan hyunbin yang sedang melingkar sepanjang bahu minhyun, beralih untuk menjumput kecil surai kelam wanitanya itu lantas ia sisir dengan lembut. Mengabaikan film yang tengah keduanya tonton, hanya untuk memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada wanita hwang disebelahnya.

"minki ngajakin reunian. Sama temen-temen deket aku pas sma dulu, bin"

Hyunbin masih membungkam bibirnya. Menyimak kalimat yang akan dikatakan oleh minhyun selanjutnya.

"rencananya, besok kita mau ketemuan. Mumpung jisoo lagi ada di korea, bin. Kamu tau kan, dia istrinya Lee Seokmin. Yang artis musical itu, bin. Mereka kan tinggal di LA. Jadi, ya dia ngajakin kita berempat ngumpul gitu"

Alis hyunbin menukik satu dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk samar.

"berempat? Siapa aja, yang?"

"aku. Minki. Jisoo. Sama jeonghan. Cewek semua kok, bin"

Hyunbin melepas tawa renyah setelah minhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia pun merengkuh kepala minhyun dan pucuk kepalanya ia hujami oleh kecupan-kecupan ringan. Yang menimbulkan kekehan pelan dari minhyun. Merasa geli saat mendengar minhyun layaknya anak gadis sekolah menengah tengah meminta ijin pada ayahnya.

"kapan? Mau aku anterin?"

Minhyun menggeleng.

"gak usah. Palingan, abis pulang ngajar terus siap-siap bareng jaein langsung pergi, deh. Jeonghan sih ngajakin ngumpul hari sabtu, jam empat sore"

"beneran gak mau aku anterin aja?"

Minhyun mengangguk.

"gak usah, pak. Kamu repot nanti. Tapi, aku mau ajak jaein. Minki sama yang laen soalnya ngajak anak-anaknya juga, bin. Boleh kan?"

Minhyun menyisir surai kelam jaein yang masih tertidur dipangkuannya tersebut. Bahkan, gadis kecil 6 tahun itu makin menyamankan kepalanya saat merasakan usapan lembut minhyun yang bersarang dikepalanya.

"kamu serius mau ngajak jaein, yang? Jaein kalo udah nyampur sama Daniel kan, kamu tau sendiri. Rusuh banget tuh bocah duaan, kalo udah disatuin"

Minhyun tertawa ringan lalu menepuk perut hyunbin pelan.

"ya iyalah jaein rusuh kalo ketemu sama Daniel. Dia gak ada temen maen yang deket selain Daniel kan? Wajar, bin. Lagian, Daniel kan sepupunya juga"

Hyunbin mencebik kecil lalu mengecup kilat bibir minhyun yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan jengah dari wanita hwang tersebut.

"aku kan jarang dirumah, jarang maen sama jaein juga, nyiapin segalanya buat bahagain kamu, dia sama adek-adeknya nanti. Terus ngumpulin biaya buat jaein sama adek-adeknya sampe gede, bu"

Hyunbin menjeda kalimatnya lalu mencolek pipi tembam minhyun yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya. Lelaki kwon itu terkikik geli mendapatkan respon minhyun begitu.

"wajar dong aku jarang dirumah. Jarang maen sama jaein. Aku kan pekerja keras yang tangguh dan bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya pada keluarga, bu. Cuma kwon hyunbin doang yang kayak gitu. Bapak idaman yang jadi suri-tauladan, buat para bapak-bapak di korea, yang"

Minhyun berdecak kecil lalu menggeleng takdzim saat lelaki itu mulai terkekeh-kekeh konyol.

"apa sih kamu tuh, bin. Udah, ah. Kamu mah kebiasaan, pak. Suka gak jelas. Lagi bahas apa, ujung-ujungnya bahasannya laen. Aku mau kekamar si jaein dulu. Kasian kalo gini terus, badannya nanti pada sakit"

Hyunbin menggeleng sembari menahan bahu minhyun. Minhyun mengangkat satu alisnya sembari melayangkan pandangan bingung pada hyunbin.

"kamu tidur di kamar aku aja. Aku aja sini yang nganterin si jaein kekamarnya. Dikelonin bentaran juga, palingan langsung pules lagi. Tunggu di kamar aku aja, yang"

Hyunbin pun bangkit lalu mengambil alih tubuh sekal jaein untuk ia gendong. Ada gerungan tak nyaman dan rontaan lemah dari jaein, saat hyunbin mendekap jaein. Yang langsung hilang tak lama, setelah hyunbin mengusap-usap lembut punggung kwon kecil tersebut sembari mengecup lama kepala jaein.

Dan tak lupa sembari menggumamkan alunan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suaranya yang rendah itu. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir di belah bibir minhyun saat melihat keseriusan hyunbin waktu menina-bobokan sang anak angkat tersebut. Hati minhyun menghangat saat menyaksikannya, kalau boleh jujur.

"gimana, bu? Udah pas banget kan, aku jadi bapak idaman?"

Minhyun mengerjap cepat lantas menghilangkan senyuman tipisnya. Berkesah panjang terkesan jengah, lalu memilih untuk menyaksikan acara di tv daripada meladeni ucapan lelaki yang sudah bersama dengannya selama hampir 6 tahun belakangan tersebut.

Menimbulkan kekehan geli dari hyunbin yang mulai mengambil langkah menuju kamar jaein, yang terletak tepat disamping kamarnya, di lantai 2 rumah yang hyunbin tempati bersama jaein semenjak 2 tahun lalu tersebut, setelah mengusak pucuk kepala minhyun. Yang disambut oleh erangan sebal dari wanita hwang satu itu, karena surainya yang tergerai, sedikit berantakan akibat gusakan hyunbin barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunbin baru saja melangkah masuk ke pantry dan menemukan 2 rekan satu divisinya tengah berbincang akrab. Ia pun mengambil segelas kopi dari mesin penjual otomatis lantas duduk bergabung bersama Kim Jaehwan dan Kim Sangbin.

"muka surem bener, bang"

Jaehwan terkekeh ringan mendengar celetukan hyunbin yang diarahkan pada lelaki yang paling tua disitu. Sangbin menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menandaskan kopi hitamnya.

"bang sangbin kenapa sih, mas?"

Jaehwan bersidekap lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan mata hyunbin yang menyorotnya penasaran.

"biasa. Istrinya"

Hyunbin kembali menatap sangbin.

"kenapa istri lu, bang? Sakit?"

Sangbin menatap hyunbin.

"jangan sampe. Dia cuma ngidam aja, gua udah pusing. Apalagi sakit. Jangan sampe dah, istri gua sakit"

Hyunbin tergelak ringan, kompak dengan jaehwan.

"jadi kenapa, nih? Istri lu lagi ngidam?"

Sangbin mengangguk kecil.

"bukannya itu emang kebiasaannya ibu hamil, kan? Emang kenapa? Ada yang salah? Lu kayak baru punya anak aja dah, bang"

Sangbin menatap hyunbin jengah lantas bertukar tatap dengan jaehwan. Karena sejatinya, diantara mereka bertiga, hanya hyunbin yang masih mempertahankan status belum menikah-nya. Sementara sangbin akan segera memiliki anak kedua dalam 3 bulan –sesuai prediksi dokter yang sangbin bagi dengan para kawan dekatnya dikantor, dan jaehwan tengah sibuk dengan putranya yang baru lahir 5 bulan lalu. Jaehwan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu merangkul hyunbin dengan senyum pongah.

"bin. Lu belom pernah ngerasain, gimana rasanya jadi suami yang kudu siap-siaga, buat istri yang lagi hamil. Apalagi kalo ngidamnya udah yang aneh-aneh. Mau marah gak bisa. Mau dikacangin juga gak bisa. Cuma ada pilihan pasrah buat dijalanin doang"

Sangbin mengangguki ucapan jaehwan.

"ya kan itu resiko, mas. Kata minhyun, kalo ngidamnya itu gak kesampean, anaknya nanti ileran banyak. Lu emangnya mau punya anak ileran, bang? Gua sih ogah"

Sangbin mendecih remeh.

"percaya aja lu sama gituan. Faktanya, nih. Kalo ngidamnya istri lu gak kesampean, istri lu bakalan ngambek. Bisa didiemin lu sama dia. Istri diem, ngambek, otomatis berpengaruh besar sama kemaslahatan dan ketentraman rumah lu. Apalagi kalo lu punya anak. Cowok pula"

Hyunbin menahan tawanya lalu mengukir senyum mengejek yang diarahkan pada sangbin.

"kayaknya based on true story ya, bang?"

Sangbin hampir mengemplang kepala hyunbin yang sudah tergelak, mengejek dirinya secara terang-terangan padahal lelaki kwon itu lebih muda 2 tahun dibandingkan sangbin.

"liat aja lu nanti kalo minhyun udah ngidam. Tau rasa lu, bin"

Jaehwan mendecih lalu melepas rangkulannya pada hyunbin seraya bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil kopi di mesin penjual otomatis.

"mau ngidam gimana, bang? Sampe sekarang aja, mbak minhyun belom dilamar-lamar sama si hyunbin!"

Sangbin terbahak geli selepas jaehwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Menyisakan hyunbin yang hanya bisa menatap jengah kedua teman sejawatnya tersebut.

"gila. Lu udah pacaran lama kan sama minhyun? Masih belom maju juga, bin? Belom ada perubahan? Edan emang kwon hyunbin!"

Hyunbin berdecak keras.

"ah elah! Lu berdua kan tau masalah gua di hal itu tuh apaan. Gak usah diungkit-ungkit lah"

Jaehwan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"bukannya ngungkit, bin. Gua kasian sama mbak minhyun. Lu sama mbak minhyun kan bukan anak sekolahan lagi. Yang kalo putus nanti tinggal move on terus gampang nyari yang laen"

Sangbin lagi-lagi mengangguki ucapan jaehwan.

"bin. Gua ngomong dari sebagai abang, nih. Iya. Gua, jaehwan, taedong, youngmin, tau masalah lu apaan, bin. Gua cuma mau bilang. Jangan kelamaan ngejar buat biaya. Kasian minhyun. Takutnya –jangan sampe sih, takutnya lu berdua udah lama-lama gitu, malah putus ditengah jalan"

Sangbin menjeda ucapannya. Suasana menjadi lebih serius, sampai ketiganya tidak sadar bahwa waktu istirahat hampir habis.

"gua gak doain kalian pisah, bin. Cuma ada lah, rasa khawatir gua yang udah kenal sama lu hampir 4 tahunan. Terus juga kenal sama minhyun. Kasian juga anak lu, bin"

Hyunbin menatap sangbin dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"kasian jaein kalo kudu adaptasi sama orang baru lagi, bin. Gak gampang buat nerima orang baru, buat bocah seumuran jaein gitu. Apalagi si jaein kan pemalu"

Jaehwan ikut menimpali.

"minhyun yang gua kenal di sma tuh, banyak banget yang ngincer. Serius dah. Gua sama dongho aja sampe bosen, disuruh sama si minki buat jadi pager betis kalo ada bocah yang mau nembak minhyun"

Alis hyunbin menukik. Ia tahu kalau sangbin, dongho, minki, dan minhyun dulu adalah teman semasa sekolah tinggi. Hanya saja, ini adalah kali pertama kalinya ia mendengar cerita tersebut.

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, dengan pembawaan yang tenang, anggun dan wajah cantik yang mempesona begitu, hyunbin tidak akan heran jika minhyun banyak disukai oleh lelaki. Hyunbin sebenarnya merasa beruntung, bahwa dirinya lah yang berhasil menjerat hati minhyun, kalau boleh jujur.

"bang. Mas. Bukannya gua gak mau ngelamar minhyun. Tapi, serius. Gua masih butuh banyak pertimbangan buat ngubah status gua sama dia. Gua gak munafik kalo biaya itu, masuk list atas daftar pertimbangan gua"

Hyunbin menatap 2 lelaki yang lebih tua daripadanya itu secara bergantian.

"gua kan nikah sama dia itu bukan buat setahun-dua tahun. Tapi buat seumur hidup gua. Udah gitu, gua sama minhyun kan sama-sama jauh dari keluarga. Ada banyak hal yang harus gua pikirin mateng-mateng, sebelom gua mutusin buat nikahin minhyun"

Sangbin dan jaehwan kompak mengangguki ucapan hyunbin.

"nikah kan kudu ada restu. Bukan cuma restu dari ortunya minhyun doangan. Gua kudu minta restu ke mbahnya sama sodara-sodaranya minhyun. Minta restu kan gak gampang"

Kedua lelaki kim yang masih setia mendengarkan cerita hyunbin, kembali mengangguk samar.

"iya juga, sih. Lu juga harus dapet restu dari keluarga besarnya. Istilahnya, lu nikahin dia, itu artinya, lu udah megang dunianya dia. Dia sepenuhnya udah jadi tanggung jawab lu. Kalo di agama, surganya dia itu, udah ada di lu. Bukan dibokapnya lagi. Kalo gak salah denger sih gitu"

2 lelaki yang lebih muda dari sangbin, setuju untuk menyoraki sangbin selepas lelaki kim itu bicara. Sangbin yang memang sumbu pendek, akhirnya melepas jitakan ringan pada kepala hyunbin dan jaehwan.

"gua gak nyangka, bang. Tampang sangar kayak preman busan macem lu, tau banyak hal agama gitu"

"brengsek. Udah gua kasih wangsit, malah gitu lu, kampret!"

Sangbin kembali menjitak kepala lelaki kwon itu seraya bangkit dan melempar gelas kertas –yang untungnya masuk, ke tempat sampah.

"gua tunggu undangan lu sama minhyun. Terus gua juga nungguin cerita lu pas lagi ngejalanin misi pengabulan ngidam-nya si minhyun. Iya gak, hwan?"

"yoi, bang! Terus dia nanti nanyain. Dimana mamang yang jualan es serut pas tengah malem gara-gara ada yang ngidam. Udah gitu, pas lagi ujan deres pula. Atau gak, yang jualan mangga jam tiga subuh. Wah kudu banget kita ketawain tuh, bang!"

"sialan lu pada! Tega amat sama gua, doainnya gitu!"

Lalu ketiganya keluar dari pantry, berjalan beriringan menuju kubikel masing-masing untuk kembali berjibaku dengan pekerjaan yang menanti agar segera diselesaikan. Diselingi oleh canda, tawa dan ejekan khas persahabatan antar lelaki dewasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Untuk para pembaca budiman yang menginginkan sequel hehehe. Ini baru permulaan. Selanjutnya masih dalam proses pembikinan hehehe. Saya gak tau ini bikin apa, lagi mikirin apa, coba dituangin, hasilnya yang keluar malah begini. Maafkan jika permulaan ini tidak sesuai harapan. Dan maafkan jika bang sangbin yang swag abis, saya buat jadi kayak bukan dia. Eh, semuanya juga sih hehehe. Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

.

.

.

Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuih/

.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe

.

.

.

Demi apa minhyun sama hyunbin katanya masih saling kontakan satu sama lain?!

 **MINHYUNBIN ANTI KARAM KARAM CLUB!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KOMUROLA X OPTIMUS HWANG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Hwang Minhyun.**

 **OC as Hyunbin's adopted child.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mentioned! PD101 Season 2 members and NUEST W members.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel : Worry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Minhyun berjengit kecil saat ponselnya yang tergeletak di mejanya bergetar panjang. Menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk, tepat saat ia telah menyelesaikan memberi nilai pada buku murid terakhir yang sedang ia periksa.

Dan senyumnya spontan terbentuk begitu mendapati siapa yang membuat sebuah panggilan padanya. Telunjuknya menggeser ikon hijau lantas mendekatkan ponsel putih itu ke telinga.

"iya, bin. Kenapa?"

 **"udah selesai, yang?"**

"udah, kok. Aku lagi beres-beres nih"

 **"ya udah. Aku nungguin di depan sekolahan ya. Di depan warung gitu lah pokoknya"**

"oke, pak"

 **"ya udah, aku tutup, ya—"**

"sebentar!"

 **"kenapa, yang?"**

"aku gak mau, pas aku dateng kamu bau rokok ya, bin"

Lalu gelak tawa berat khas hyunbin, terdengar memenuhi pendengaran minhyun. Wanita bermarga hwang tersebut mencebik samar. Sebal karena peringatannya yang serius, malah dianggap candaan oleh kekasih 6 tahunnya tersebut.

 **"yang. Aku udah berenti dari setahun yang lalu. Bener-bener udah berenti, yang. Masih aja gak percaya sama calon suami sendiri, sih. Heran aku"**

Hati minhyun berdesir saat mendengar kalimat 'calon suami' yang diucapkan oleh hyunbin barusan. Pipinya merona dan ia berdeham untuk mengurangi rasa hangatnya, barangkali.

 **"lagian juga, aku ngajak si kakak. Mana berani aku, yang, kalo ngerokok deket-deket si kakak"**

Alis minhyun mengernyit.

"kakak?"

 **"iya. Eh, yang. Nih si kakak mau ngomong"**

Suara hyunbin terdengar mengecil, sepertinya ia sedang mengalihkan ponselnya pada seseorang. Minhyun pun sedikit gugup. Ia bahkan bingung, kenapa dia gugup.

 **"kak. Ngomong nih sama mama"**

 **"mama! Aku sama papa udah ada di depan sekolah mama, nih!"**

 ** _Lah? ini kan jaein. Kenapa kakak—_**

Minhyun tercenung beberapa detik saat jiwanya yang sempat mengawang dan tersentak kecil saat jiwanya kembali menyentuh tubuhnya yang ada di bumi. Lebih tepatnya, di kubikel miliknya yang berada di ruang guru Sekolah Menengah Seungri.

 **"ah. Papa bohong nih! Katanya lagi telepon mama. Masa mama gak jawab aku, sih?!"**

Minhyun mengerjap lalu kembali berdeham. Untung saja, ruang guru di jumat malam seperti ini lebih lenggang, berhubung kegiatan belajar-mengajar selesai tepat jam 5 sore. Karena hanya ada dia serta 2 rekan sejawatnya yang duduk cukup jauh darinya, yang masih bertahan di dalam ruang guru.

 **"serius kamu, kak? Enggak, ah! Ini masih nyambung ke mama, kak"**

"jaein"

 **"oh, ada pa! Ada nih mamanya udah ada! Mama! Aku udah di depan sekolah mama, nih sama papa"**

Minhyun tersenyum teduh.

"ya udah. Jaein tungguin mama disitu sama papa, ya. Mama sebentar lagi selesai beres-beresnya"

 **"oke, deh. Tapi, ma** — **"**

"kenapa, sayang?"

 **"kata papa, nama aku ditambahin kakak. Jadi kak jaein. Mama juga disuruh manggil aku kakak, ma. Kata papa, aku gak boleh nyautin mama, kalo mama manggil aku jaein. Aneh ya ma, si papa"**

 **"kak! Kok bilang papa aneh, sih? Batal ya cupcake-nya?"**

 **"hehehe. Aku bercanda kok, pa. Papa yang paling ganteng buat mama"**

Minhyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar candaan diantara ayah-anak kwon tersebut.

 **"kok buat mama doang, kak?"**

 **"iya. Soalnya, kalo buat aku, gantengan papi dongho"**

 **"dasar! Udah, sini telepon papa, kak. Malah jadi ngobrol, padahal lagi nelepon mama. Abis pulsa papa nih"**

 **"yang"**

Telepon sudah kembali menjadi suara berat hyunbin.

"eum?"

 **"udah selesai beres-beresnya?"**

"udah. Ini mau pamitan dulu sama guru-guru yang laen. Aku tutup dulu, ya, bin"

 **"oke, deh. Hati-hati, yang"**

Kening minhyun mengerut seraya ia bangun dari kursinya dan mencangklongkan tas hitamnya pada pundak.

"hati-hati kenapa, bin?"

 **"hati-hati kesandung. Nanti kalo jatoh, gak bisa ditangkep sama aku, yang. Kan aku gak tau kalo kamu kesandung. Gak keliatan sama aku soalnya. Kalo keliatan sama aku, baru deh aku tangkep, yang"**

Minhyun sudah terlampau kebal dengan seluruh kalimat manis yang teruntai bebas dari mulut hyunbin. Bisa minhyun dengar hyunbin tengah tertawa dan jaein yang mengejeknya 'kuno' dari line seberang sana.

"apa sih kamu tuh, pak. Tangkep-tangkep. Emangnya aku ayam, apa? Udah lah. Aku mau pamitan dulu"

 **"ya udah. Aku tunggu. Hati-hati ya di jalan"**

"kamu tau bodo amat gak, pak? Aku tutup"

 **"oke, oke. Love you"**

"I love me too"

 **"yang—"**

PIP

Minhyun tersenyum geli sembari memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam tas bahu miliknya. Setelah mendekap beberapa buku paket yang sengaja tidak ia masukkan kedalam tas, akibat beratnya, minhyun lantas pamit pada rekan sejawatnya yang lebih senior dan keluar dari ruang guru. Menuju hyunbin dan jaein yang sedang ada di toko tak jauh dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar, seperti yang tadi lelaki itu bilang padanya.

.

.

"mama!"

Jaein langsung berlari begitu sosok minhyun tertangkap oleh atensinya. Minhyun pun sedikit merunduk lalu menangkup wajah bulat jaein untuk ia hadiahkan kecupan di kedua pipi tembamnya lalu membetulkan jaket rajutan biru tua yang membalut tubuh jaein sampai batas paha tersebut.

"lama ya, jae?"

Jaein baru saja akan menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan minhyun, saat ia sadar bahwa minhyun tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kak'. Melihat jaein yang tak kunjung menjawab, minhyun menyipit lantas mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar kekehan dari satu-satunya lelaki disana.

"bin. Kamu tuh ya. Ada aja, hal-hal aneh yang kamu ajarin ke jaein"

Minhyun menepuk dengan cukup kuat pangkal lengan hyunbin, begitu hyunbin menyambanginya yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan jaein.

"aduh! Bu guru minhyun. Suka anarkis sama calon suami, nih. Gak baik tau, bu. Gak boleh"

Kali ini, minhyun mendaratkan jitakan di kepala lelaki kwon yang mengurai tawa gelinya tersebut.

"kamu, tuh. Ada di rumah, maen sama jaein, bukannya ngajarin jaein yang bener. Malah yang aneh-aneh. Kalo gini mah, jaein biar sama aku aja"

Hyunbin merengkuh kepala minhyun untuk ia kecup pucuk kepala yang menguarkan wangi mawar menenangkan tersebut.

"aku ga ngajarin aneh-aneh, yang. Emangnya, jaein gak boleh dipanggil kakak? Kan jaein, emang bakalan jadi kakak nanti"

Minhyun mencubit ringan pinggang hyunbin, hingga lelaki itu meringis walaupun akhirnya tawa mengambil alih dengan cepat.

"ayo, pulang. Aku mau cepet-cepet mandi, nih"

Hyunbin mengangguk kecil lantas merangkul minhyun, yang menggenggam tangan kanan jaein di sisi kanannya, menuju Audi S8 putih metalik yang parkir tak jauh dari situ.

"tapi si kakak mau beli cupcake dulu, yang. Di tempat biasa"

Minhyun melepas genggamannya lantas merubahnya menjadi rangkulan.

"emangnya jae—eum, kakak, mau beli cupcake apa? Boleh sama papa?"

Minhyun segera mengubah panggilannya terhadap jaein lalu melirik hyunbin tajam lewat sudut matanya.

"rasa coklat sama rasa blueberry, ma. Papa janji mau beliin aku cupcake. Kan kemaren pas pelajaran mewarnai, aku dapet nilai a plus dong ma"

Minhyun tersenyum bangga seraya membukakan pintu belakang untuk jaein yang langsung menempati kursi khususnya. Setelahnya, minhyun menempatkan dirinya di kursi penumpang samping pengemudi.

"kak. Pasang seat-belt sendiri, bisa kan?"

"bisa, dong! Aku kan udah sekolah, pa"

Hyunbin terkekeh seraya menoleh kebelakang lalu mengusak surai kelam jaein saat melihat gadis 6 tahun itu tengah berjuang sendiri memakai sabuk pengaman kursi khususnya, sementara minhyun hanya tersenyum geli.

Hyunbin pun segera memasang sabuk pengaman minhyun, saat melihat wanitanya itu akan menarik tali pengaman. Setelahnya, hyunbin tersenyum sembari mencubit pelan pipi tembam minhyun yang hanya dibalas gelengan maklum dan tatapan jengah dari wanita hwang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil hyunbin berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kue yang tak lagi asing bagi ketiganya. Karena kedai tersebut, sering sekali menjadi tujuan akhir ketiganya kala sedang menginginkan penganan pengganjal sebelum jatuh waktu makan.

Dan karena, kedai tersebut dikelola oleh istri teman dekat hyunbin di kantor yang juga dikenal cukup baik oleh minhyun, Kim Donghan –istri Kim Taedong, yang baru saja mengikat janji suci diantara mereka 3 bulan lalu.

"mau ikut turun gak, yang?"

Minhyun menggeleng pelan.

"aku tunggu disini aja"

Hyunbin tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap kepala minhyun dengan perlahan. Bisa hyunbin lihat bahwa gurat kelelahan tercetak jelas pada wajah ayu kekasihnya tersebut. Ia pun mengecup pipi tembam minhyun, yang mengakibatkan minhyun sedikit berjengit karena pergerakan hyunbin yang tiba-tiba. Minhyun hanya berdesip kecil dan senyum geli terulas di bibir hyunbin, begitu menangkap sapuan rona merah muda tipis, tercetak pada pipi minhyun.

"kak. Papa gendong aja. Tunggu sebentar"

Jaein mengangguk patuh, sembari menunggu hyunbin untuk merengkuhnya dan masuk ke dalam kedai kue tersebut bersama. Bisa minhyun lihat kalau hyunbin terlibat sedikit perbincangan dengan wanita bersurai kelam di kasir sana, sampai akhirnya lelaki itu menggendong jaein –yang membawa satu kantung kertas kecil dan satu gelas kertas, sebelah tangan, dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam satu kotak kertas berwarna soft-blue dan keluar dari kedai kue tersebut.

Setelah menaruh jaein di kursinya, hyunbin memutari mobil untuk mencapai kursi pengemudi dengan berlari, masih dengan tangan yang memegang kotak soft-blue tersebut.

"mah. Ini matcha—papa. Aku lupa nama minuman buat mama. Tadi kata tante donghan apa? Matcha—"

Hyunbin menarik tuas rem tangan lalu mengontrol persnelling lantas menginjak pedal gas setelah ia menaruh kotak kue yang ia bawa di pangkuan minhyun.

"matcha latte, kak"

"nah. Iya itu, ma! Matcha latte"

Minhyun pun memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk meraih gelas kertas yang disodorkan oleh jaein dengan senyuman.

"itu dia yang mau beliin buat kamu, yang. Katanya mama keliatan capek"

Minhyun terkekeh ringan lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusak pucuk kepala si kwon kecil.

"makasih kak jaein"

Jaein tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk dengan semangat. Membuat hyunbin mengekeh pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Bersambung lagi, hehehe. Tapi, sebenernya ini udah selesai kok. Seriusan hehe. Tapi, kayaknya kebanyakan deh kalo saya jadiin satu chapter. Nanti malem inshaallah saya upload sisanya. Jaringan dikampung saya tidak mendukung heuh~

.

.

Kok saya jadi bayangin pas hyunbin gendong si jaein terus nyanyiin lullaby pake suaranya yang berat. Terus juga, pas hyunbin gendong jaein pake satu tangan sambil bawa kantong kue. Air mana air? Supaya cepet bangun dari mimpi hehehe.

.

.

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, jika ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dalam menulis cerita imajinasi seperti ini. Karena itu, mohon dimaklumi.

.

.

Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuih/

.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini /itupun kalo ada yang nungguin. Gede rasa amat lu coeg/

hehehe

.

.

OptimusKomurola-nim : Dia mah bisaan aja gitu. Sok-sokan ngontak minyeon pake acara nanyain caranya ngejalanin fansign. Kebanyakan modus sama minyeon dia mah. Belom aja kepalanya di geplak ama bang dongho hehehe. Terimakasih sudah menunggu

.

.

Delicious Choco-pie-nim : Oke, sip. Ini lanjut kok hehehe. Terimakasih sudah menunggu


	3. Chapter 3

**KOMUROLA X OPTIMUS HWANG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kwon Hyunbin.**

 **Hwang Minhyun.**

 **OC as Hyunbin's adopted child.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mentioned! PD101 Season 2 members.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel : Worry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah hyunbin memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, lelaki itu pun merangkul minhyun disisi kanannya sementara ia menggenggam tangan kanan jaein dengan tangan kirinya.

"bin. Kamu beli berapa banyak cupcake? Perasaan kok, ini lumayan berat?"

Hyunbin menoleh, mengerahkan atensi pada minhyun yang ia rangkul disebelahnya, yang mengangkat kotak kue yang dimaksud. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari melangkah bersama 2 wanita kesayangannya, melewati halaman kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput gajah mini dan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari di sudut depan rumahnya.

"tadinya beli lima. Kata donghan itu rasa baru semua. Baru keluar kemarenan. Eh sama dia, dibonusin 3 biji. Ya udah. Terima aja. Namanya rejeki"

Lalu lelaki kwon itu terkekeh diiringi oleh gelengan kepala minhyun, walaupun bibir bersapuh matte nude-pinknya mengukir senyuman geli.

"kak. Mandi dulu. Abis itu, baru boleh makan kuenya"

Jaein menatap hyunbin dengan ragu setelah ia menaruh sepatu kedalam rak.

"aku boleh makan yang blueberry dulu gak, pa? Abis itu, aku baru mandi deh. Janji"

Hyunbin melepas rangkulannya pada minhyun lantas berbalik menghadap si gadis kecil. Ada hening singkat yang menyela sampai minhyun menepuk kecil punggung hyunbin. Hyunbin pun melihat jam tangannya, lalu kembali menatap putrinya yang tengah menggenggam kuat jinjingan kotak kue miliknya.

"mending mandi dulu, kak. Udah mau jam tujuh, nih. Nanti kita gak nonton tayo sama pororo, lagi"

Mata jaein membesar lantas memakai sandal rumahnya dengan cepat dan mengalihkan kotak kue tersebut pada hyunbin.

"aku lupa, pa! Aku mandi dulu"

Lalu gadis itu berlari kecil menuju tangga untuk ia sintas dengan cepat agar mencapai kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"kak! Jangan lari. Nanti jatoh, sayang!"

"iya, ma!"

Terdengar suara bantingan dari lantai atas disertai langkah kaki yang terburu dan ditutup oleh bantingan lagi. Hyunbin menggeleng melihat tingkah putrinya. Lalu kembali terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan cepat.

"papa! Kue aku jangan dimakan! Papa kan tadi gak beli yang rasa coklat!"

Baru saja hyunbin akan merebahkan dirinya di sofa-bed depan tv, suara si kecil terdengar. Dengusan pelan tercipta dari kwon tertua. Minhyun yang juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping hyunbin, terkekeh mendengarnya.

"makanya, mandinya cepetan! Nanti yang coklat papa makan, nih. Sambil nonton tayo!"

"papa!"

Hyunbin tergelak mendengar seruan panik dari sang anak.

"enggak, kak! Papa gak makan. Kakak mandinya biar bener tapinya. Kan katanya udah sekolah"

"janji gak dimakan?"

"iya!"

Lalu hening menyelimuti rumah keluarga kwon kembali setelah pintu kamar jaein kembali ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Hyunbin masih mematri senyuman geli pada bibirnya.

"kamu tuh"

Hyunbin menoleh pada minhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang menghadap langit-langit rumah.

"kenapa?"

"kenapa gitu tiba-tiba manggil si jaein jadi kakak? Ada-ada aja. Heran aku, sama kamu, bin"

Hyunbin terkekeh lalu sedikit bangkit untuk mengecup bibir minhyun ringan. Membuat mata layaknya rubah itu terbuka kembali, mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"kan tadi aku udah bilang. Nanti juga si jaein dipanggil kakak. Jadi dibiasain dulu dari sekarang. Dilatih gitu loh, bu"

Minhyun merunduk dan matanya menyorot hyunbin dengan datar.

"apaan dilatih! Emangnya si jaein kucing, pake acara dilatih segala. Gak ngerti lagi aku sama pikiran kamu, bin"

Hyunbin tergelak ringan mendengar omelan minhyun.

"mau kemana?"

Tepat saat minhyun akan bangkit, tangannya ditahan oleh hyunbin.

"mau mandi, bin. Badan aku gak enak banget ini. Udah sedikit mulai kerasa gatel. Nanti alergi aku, kambuhan lagi"

Hyunbin sigap mengambil kotak kue yang tadi diletakkan di meja depan sofa lantas menaruhnya diatas pangkuan minhyun kembali.

"mending makan kuenya dulu, yang. Mumpung gak ada si kakak. Kalo ada si kakak, dia pasti minta lagi. Dia kan kalo makan cupcake ga cukup 2 biji"

Minhyun terkekeh ringan sembari mendorong kepala hyunbin pelan.

"kamunya lagian, bin. Udah tau anaknya gak cukup makan 2 cupcake, eh ini malah cuma dibeliin 2. Jahat kamu tuh, pak"

Hyunbin hanya terkekeh konyol mendengar tawa minhyun lalu bangkit dalam sekali hentak.

"aku mau ngambil susu dulu. Bentaran, yang"

"mending mandi dulu aja, bin. Biar makan kuenya bareng-bareng"

Hyunbin terlihat ragu, membuahkan alis minhyun yang berkerut aneh saat menatapnya.

"ya udah, deh. Aku mandi duluan, ya? Mau nonton tayo soalnya"

Hyunbin langsung berlari kecil meniti langkah dengan minhyun yang menggeleng melihat kelakuan lelaki 27 tahun tersebut.

Dengan otak yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa dia tahan menjadi kekasih seorang kwon hyunbin yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya dalam jangka waktu 6 tahun belakangan ini, jika hampir kesuluruhan sikap yang ditunjukan oleh kepala tim di divisi perencanaan pembangunan pada sebuah perusahaan bertaraf internasional itu, terlihat cukup kekanakan?

Tapi, satu kesimpulan atas pertanyaan panjang minhyun barusan.

Minhyun mencintai hyunbin.

Dengan ketulusan dan apa adanya.

Sesederhana itu.

.

.

Minhyun turun dengan tubuh yang berbalut piyama warna biru muda yang lembut. Ia pun segera bergabung dengan hyunbin dan jaein yang tengah menonton siaran kartu di tv. Senyum lembutnya terkembang saat mendengar percakapan yang terangkai diantara 2 kwon tersebut, mengenai tokoh kartun yang tengah keduanya tonton saat ini.

"pa. Aku mau susu, dong"

"sana gih, ambil di kulkas"

Jaein menggeleng.

"gak mau susu coklat dingin. Aku maunya susu coklat anget, pa"

Hyunbin berdecak dengan bahu yang meluruh. Minhyun masih menyaksikan percakapan keduanya dalam diam.

"yah, kak. Nanti kalo papa ketinggalan pororo, gimana? Nanti aja, deh. Nanggung itu bentar lagi. Pororonya sebentar lagi abis, kak"

"tapi kan, aku maunya sekarang, papa!"

Jaein mulai merengek saat hyunbin malah mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih kembali menatap tv. Minhyun menggeleng dengan nafas yang ia hela secara perlahan, lalu bangkit dari sofa. Membuat perhatian hyunbin teralih sebentar dan kembali terfokus pada televise di depannya.

"mau kemana, yang?"

"bikinin susu buat si kakak, lah. Papanya lagi sibuk nonton pororo soalnya"

Hyunbin mencebik lalu mencibir pelan ucapan minhyun yang langsung ia lenyapkan saat minhyun menatap tajam padanya.

"iya, iya. Papa buatin nih. Tunggu bentaran"

Hyunbin berdiri dengan malas lalu kembali berjongkok dengan cepat, untuk menangkup wajah bulat jaein lantas memberikan kecupan berkali-kali pada seluruh bagian wajah putrinya tersebut. Hingga kwon kecil itu terbahak keras, karena merasa kegelian akibat tindakan sang ayah pada dirinya. Minhyun yang sudah kembali duduk pun ikut tertawa karena mendengar tawa geli jaein.

"bin. Udah, ih. Kasian itu, mukanya si kakak udah merah begitu"

Hyunbin terbahak ringan seraya menyudahi aksinya, namun masih dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah sang putri kesayangan.

"sun dulu dong, kak. Baru papa buatin susunya"

Tanpa pikir panjang, si kecil kwon langsung meraup bibir hyunbin yang mengerucut untuk ia kecup dengan cepat. Membuat hyunbin terkekeh geli setelahnya lalu kembali bangkit menuju dapur setelah tangannya mengacak surai jelaga minhyun dengan jahil. Membuat wanita hwang itu mendengus sebal dengan tingkah lelaki 27 tahun tersebut.

"bin! Tangan kamu tuh jahil banget, astaga!"

Yang dibalas dengan tawa geli dari si kwon tertua.

Hyunbin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah minhyun, setelah ia memberikan susu coklat pesanan jaein, pada putri kesayangannya tersebut. Minhyun mengernyit saat kotak kue yang mereka beli tadi kembali di taruh oleh hyunbin diatas pangkuannya.

"kak. Kuenya tante donghan tadi, enak gak?"

Jaein mengangguk dengan mata yang tak lepas dari tv.

"tapi, pa. Ada yang kurang gitu deh, kayaknya"

Hyunbin pun turun kebawah untuk duduk disampingnya putri kecilnya. Jaein pun mengalihkan atensinya pada hyunbin, lantas menatapnya dengan binar polos.

"kurang apaan?"

"kurang banyak. Aku masih mau soalnya, pa"

Dan tawa minhyun terdengar sangat geli kala melihat wajah pongo hyunbin, selepas jaein menyelesaikan ucapannya. Hyunbin mendengus pelan lalu mengusak gemas pucuk surai kelam sang putri.

"lah kamu, kak. Kirain kenapa"

Minhyun masih terkikik dengan tangannya yang menjulur untuk menyisiri surai kelam kwon kecil itu.

"kak jaein masih mau cupcake-nya?"

Jaein memutar tubuhnya, menghadap minhyun yang memang duduk di sofa, dibelakangnya. Si kecil kwon mengangguk. Minhyun pun membuka bagian atas kotak kue tersebut. Tidak awas pada salah sepasang obsidian yang tengah mengulum erat bibirnya dan matanya yang menyorot waspada dengan hati yang berdentum kencang, layaknya tengah melakukan lari maraton.

Ada hening yang menyela begitu kotak kue berwarna soft-blue itu telah terbuka oleh minhyun. Minhyun menatap kosong ke dalam kotak yang berisi 8 kue mangkuk beraneka rasa yang atasnya dihias oleh krim warna-warni dengan tulisan ' **나와 결혼 해 줄래?** ' Atau bisa diartikan kedalam bahasa Inggris dengan ' **Will you marry me?** ' dan di kue yang letaknya bawah ujung kiri, kue kedelapan, diatasnya terselip cincin emas putih bertahta 9 batu kecil bewarna hijau terang yang cantik nan berkilau, yang mengelilingi cincin tersebut.

Sengaja hyunbin memilih batu Olivine atau yang biasa dikenal dengan batu peridot, karena yang ia dengar dari seniornya di kantor, bahwa Olivine adalah batu kelahiran bagi orang yang terlahir di bulan Agustus, seperti minhyun ini. Dan jumlahnya yang sembilan mengelilingi cincin berbahan emas putih tersebut, karena minhyun lahir di tanggal sembilan bulan kedelapan, pada penanggalan kalendar masehi. Filosofi yang sangat sederhana sebenarnya.

Hyunbin berdeham dengan cukup keras dan berhasil memecah keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka. Minhyun pun mengalihkan atensi pada hyunbin. Seakan mengerti, jika dehaman hyunbin barusan adalah tanda bahwa lelaki itu akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bahkan si kecil jaein pun ikut menatap hyunbin dengan binar penasaran.

Hyunbin menghela nafasnya dengan panjang dan secara perlahan setelah ia menjilat bibirnya samar. Matanya ia arahkan sepenuhnya pada minhyun, yang masih bertahan di sofa dengan kotak kue terbuka dipangkuannya. Tapi, mengingat ada jiwa yang masih harus ia jaga kesuciannya, hyunbin melengos dan menatap jaein yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"eung—kak. Kakak ke kamar dulu ya, sebentar. Soalnya ada yang mau papa ngobrolin sama mama. Kan pororonya juga, udah abis. Nanti papa nyusul, ke kamar kakak, ya anak pinter"

Jaein mengangguk manut atas perintah sang ayah, tanpa banyak protes. Ia bahkan membawa mug berisi susu coklat hangat buatan hyunbin bersamanya, sambil melangkah ringan. Hyunbin tersenyum tipis bermakna rasa lega yang menyelimuti hatinya, dengan mata yang mengawasi setiap langkah si kecil. Seakan jaein mengerti kalau sekarang, akan terjadi satu hal paling sakral bagi hyunbin —mungkin bagi minhyun juga, dan gadis kecil itu memilih untuk menuruti perintah hyunbin tanpa banyak bertanya.

Hyunbin kembali menatap minhyun. Tangannya naik dan menggaruk pipi dengan canggung.

"eumm—yang. Maaf ya, kalo caranya aku gak romantis. Kayak yang ada di drama-drama, yang suka kamu sama minki tonton"

Hyunbin menjeda ucapannya seraya mengusap tengkuknya. Ada rasa salah tingkah yang menguasai dirinya, kala hyunbin mendapati respon minhyun yang masih terdiam begitu.

"aku soalnya bingung nyari cara yang gak biasa. Aku kan ngelamar kamu tuh, buat sekali seumur hidup, yang. Niatnya, aku mau ngelamar kamu tuh, pake cara yang beda gitu lah. Yang gak disangka-sangka, tapi bakalan ngebekas di otak, bu"

Hyunbin terkekeh canggung, yang segera ia lenyapkan saat mendengar helaan nafas minhyun yang sampai pada pendengarannya.

"tapi kalo kamu mau candle light dinner mah, ayo. Mumpung besok hari Sabtu. Kamu mau makan dimana? Ke Jeju, ke Jepang, sampe ke Amerika, pun aku jabanin, yang. Asal candle light dinner-nya sama kamu"

Hyunbin mengulum bibirnya dengan mata yang melirik minhyun, yang masih setia memancang tatapan padanya. Hyunbin berdeham kecil.

"bin"

Hyunbin menatap minhyun dengan tanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, senyuman teduh penuh ketenangan yang menjadi salah satu candu hyunbin pada minhyun, terkembang. Hyunbin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia berakhir duduk bersanding diatas sofa bersama minhyun, atas suruhan wanitanya tersebut.

"disuruh siapa bikin ginian, bin?"

Hyunbin menggeleng pelan.

"gak disuruh siapa-siapa, bu. Ini ide aku sendiri. Murni, seriusan. Soalnya, yang aku mintain ide, pada ngasih cara yang mainstream semua. Bosen. Gak ada tantangannya. "

Minhyun terkekeh pelan, matanya menatap hyunbin dengan lembut. Tangannya naik dan menyusuri surai kelam milik hyunbin dengan perlahan. Membuat hening kembali melingkupi keduanya. Masih dengan minhyun yang menyisir surai kelam hyunbin dan hyunbin yang menatap minhyun tidak sabar.

"minhyun"

Hyunbin memecahkan keheningan, karena terlampau tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan hal ini. Minhyun menaikkan alisnya kecil, seakan tindakan tersebut adalah jawaban atas panggilan hyunbin barusan.

"gimana?"

Kening minhyun berkerut samar.

"gimana apanya?"

Hyunbin mengambil kue hijau pudar yang diatasnya tersemat cincin, mengambil cincin dari kue tersebut dan mengembalikan kue hijau pudar itu kembali ke kotak.

"kamu mau kan jadi istri aku? Jadi ibunya jaein sama adek-adeknya? Terus juga, nyaksiin jaein sama adek-adeknya gede bareng, sampe mereka semua pada nikah, barengan sama aku? Hidup sama aku, sampe kita sama-sama jadi abu? Kalo bisa, sampe ketemu di surga lagi. Biar kamu jadi bidadarinya aku disana"

Minhyun mengusap pipi hyunbin yang tangannya langsung ditangkup oleh hyunbin untuk ia remat dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku gak maksa kok, yang. Kamu bebas nentuin pilihan kamu. Aku gak bakal nahan kamu, kalo seandainya kamu gak mau. Dan kalo seandainya, kamu minta aku buat nungguin sampe kamu siap ngejawab pun, aku tungguin kok, yang. Aku gak mau buat kamu terbebani sama hal ini"

Hyunbin menjeda ucapannya dengan helaan nafas pelan dan kepalanya merendah sedikit. Membuat minhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"inget, ya. Aku gak maksa. Kamu mau stay sama aku, aku bersyukur. Kamu mau pergi, ya gak apa-apa. Gak bakal aku tahan, seandainya kamu emang mau pergi, karena udah gak tahan sama aku. Semuanya terserah sama kamu. Pendapat kamu, lebih penting daripada pendapat aku"

Minhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil dan perlahan, dengan senyum yang masih terpatri pada belah bibir tipis bersapuh lip-balm soft pink tersebut.

"ini beneran kamu kan, bin?"

Hyunbin menatap pongo, terkesan bingung wanita 29 tahun disampingnya itu.

"hah? Apaan, yang?"

Minhyun terkikik kecil dan membalas rematan tangan hyunbin.

"kamu kesambet apaan sih, jadi gombal, terus sok puitis gitu, bin? Orang yang pacaran sama aku itu, namanya Kwon Hyunbin. Yang cueknya kebangetan. Bukannya Kim Jaehwan, yang suka banget ngegombalin orang"

Lalu minhyun tertawa ringan sementara wajah hyunbin tertekuk muram.

"yang. Otak aku tuh, udah ngebul mikirin kata-kata yang barusan! Kamu mah ngerusak suasana nih. Padahal aku udah ngapalin tuh 3 hari 2 malem. Parah kamu, yang"

Minhyun masih tertawa sembari menyingkirkan kotak kue dari pangkuannya, untuk ia taruh pada meja dekat sofa.

"apa banget dihapalin. Emangnya unsur kimia di tabel periodik!"

"yang! Aku tuh serius, dih. Kamu mah rese!"

Minhyun tergelak geli melihat hyunbin yang bersungut kesal, merajuk padanya seperti itu. Setelah tawanya reda, ia pun merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum lembut penuh keteduhan khas seorang hwang minhyun.

"Sini, sini teteh minhyun peluk dulu, dek hyunbinnya"

Hyunbin mengernyit aneh, walaupun pada akhirnya ia masuk juga ke dalam dekapan minhyun.

"Makasih ya, bin. Aku sebenernya kaget pas liat. Tapi, jujur ya. Aku suka deh, sama caranya kamu barusan"

Hyunbin tersenyum lalu mengusal manja pada ceruk leher minhyun yang berbau mawar.

"maafin ya, yang. Mesti nungguin hampir 7 tahun dulu, buat aku nyiapin diri, biar bisa ngelamar kamu kayak gini. Makasih banget, kamu masih tahan pacaran sama aku, yang"

Minhyun mengusap surai kelam hyunbin dengan perlahan.

"Sebenernya mah, beberapa kali aku mau mutusin kamu, bin. Suka jadi kayak bocah soalnya. Lebih bocah daripada si kakak malah. Suka minta di ruqyah kamu tuh, kalo udah mulai keluar tingkah bocahnya. Gedeg banget aku kalo kamu udah kayak bocah gitu"

Hyunbin mencibir sementara minhyun kembali terkekeh geli. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengurai dekapan minhyun padanya. Hyunbin tidak akan menyangkalnya. Karena memang terkadang, ia akan bertingkah manja, cemburu yang cukup berlebihan, hingga menjadi lebih posesif. Alasannya, karena ia adalah anak tunggal yang sudah tinggal jauh dari orang tua, sedari umurnya yang mencapai angka legal. Dan sifat minhyun yang mengayomi layaknya seorang ibu. Padahal wanita itu hanya terpaut usia 2 tahun lebih dewasa dibandingkan hyunbin.

Dengan mata yang saling bersirobok satu sama lain dalam satu jarak pandang, tangan hyunbin naik. Menyisir surai jelaga minhyun dan menyelipkan sejumput anak rambut ke balik telinga wanitanya tersebut.

"udah siap jadi ibunya jaein sama adek-adeknya, bu guru minhyun?"

Minhyun tersenyum geli dan kepalanya mengangguk samar. Dengan itu, cincin yang sedari tadi hyunbin genggam dengan erat serta penuh kecemasan, kini beralih melingkar pada jari manis tangan kiri minhyun, dengan mulus dan manis.

"bagus gak, bu?"

Minhyun mengangguk sembari memainkan cincin yang baru saja melingkar di jari manisnya tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia.

"bagus, bin. Dibantuin siapa milihnya?"

Hyunbin merangkul pinggang minhyun dengan senyuman penuh rasa bangga.

"Pilih sendiri, dong! Cuma batunya aja sih, yang direferensiin sama mbak jisung. Kamu suka gak?"

Minhyun menatap hyunbin lalu mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Ia pun lantas mengangguk kecil.

"suka, kok. Suka banget, malahan. Makasih ya, bin"

Minhyun kembali mendekap hyunbin dan kali ini lebih erat dibandingkan tadi.

"makasih ya, yang. Udah mau jadi istri aku sama ibunya anak-anak aku"

Lalu bibir keduanya saling bertautan. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dalam dada. Hanya sebuah kecupan panjang tanpa lumatan penuh nafsu, yang penuh dengan ketulusan dan kasih sayang terhadap satu sama lain.

Hyunbin memang jarang berlaku romantis pada minhyun. Karena hyunbin, lebih sering melemparkan kata-kata manis berujung rayuan yang juga tak kalah manis, padanya.

Tapi, bukannya minhyun ingin sok meninggi atau apa, bisa minhyun pastikan jika hyunbin akan melakukan apapun untuk minhyun. Apapun, selama itu bisa membuat minhyun bahagia.

Bisa ditilik dari perkataan hyunbin yang membiarkan minhyun untuk memilih ingin tinggal atau pergi, saat ia melamarnya barusan. Walaupun ia harus merelakan kebahagiannya hilang, jika seandainya minhyun menolak lamarannya.

Hyunbin memang tidak romantis dan sering kali bertingkah konyol serta ceroboh. Tapi, bisa minhyun pastikan. Jika hyunbin akan membawakan bulan sekalipun, bila itu adalah permintaan minhyun. Entah bagaimana ia menuntaskan permintaan tersebut, yang pasti dengan caranya sendiri. Dan tak akan pernah minhyun sangka-sangka. Seperti cara melamar hyunbin barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Terimakasih saya ucapkan yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca budiman, yang telah mengikuti alur cerita yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk review, favorite, dan follow yang diberikan oleh para pembaca untuk cerita ini. Mohon maaf jika akhir dari kisah yang jauh dari kata sesuai menurut para pembaca. Silahkan melempar cerita saya dengan kritik dan saran. Terimakasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini. Terimakasih banyak~

.

.

.

Akhir kata,

Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuiih/

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

.

.

Bye!


End file.
